


Get Along With You

by OtakuLilyRose



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bruises, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Masochism, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Paintball, Raijin Days, Scary Movies, Semi-Public Sex, Sleepovers, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuLilyRose/pseuds/OtakuLilyRose
Summary: Spending time with his 'friends' on Shinra's birthday is the last thing Izaya has in mind. But as events take a turn and paint is spilled, Izaya finds that getting along might not be as hard as he originally thought.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 23
Kudos: 152





	Get Along With You

“But it’s my _birthday,_ ” He whined, “You _have_ to come.” Izaya rolled his eyes at Shinra’s petulant tone, his long strides down the hall not all slowed by the other’s grip on his arm or voice in his ear. “You promised you’d celebrate my birthday with me this year.”

Izaya sighed, he was already exhausted and the day had barely started. Shinra’s incessant whining certainly wasn’t helping either. “That was before you decided to invite Shizu-chan. I don’t know why you’d want me there now anyway, if you put us both in the same room it’s bound to be a disaster.” 

“That’s not true,” Shinra argued quickly, like he’d been expecting Izaya to say such a thing all morning and had his response at the ready. “You were both in the same room for that exam the other day and nothing bad happened.”

“Yes, but that was a Christmas miracle,” Izaya drawled. “And he still chased me around that afternoon because I was somehow to blame for his bad mark.” He smiled at the memory.

“Izaaaaaya,” Shinra whined again, using his grip on Izaya’s arm to tug the limb repeatedly. “Shizuo promised he wouldn’t fight you for the day as my present. Why can’t you do that too?”

“God, _fine_.” Izaya finally managed to pull himself free from Shinra’s hold. “If it means you’ll stop annoying me about it.” 

“Yesss,” Shinra cried, not in the least offended by Izaya pushing him away. “Make sure you clear your schedule for the weekend. This is gonna be so much fun!”

“Right. And do I get to know what I’m abandoning my very busy life for?”

“Nope,” Shinra chirped, “Its a surprise.”

_Great_ , Izaya thought to himself. _I hope he’s not expecting a gift as well as my time._

……………………………………………………….

Izaya stepped out of his last class for the day with a sigh. It was Friday afternoon and he had more than a few things he’d rather be doing than spending the rest of his day and then night with a group of losers. But he had promised, for some inconceivable reason, and Izaya kept his promises. 

Shinra had offered no more of a clue to their activities than telling Izaya to pack an overnight bag and bring some clothes he could run in, whatever that meant; Izaya spent most days running from people in his uniform and his indoor school slippers. He was well versed in the act of escaping no matter his attire. 

He pulled the backpack he’d brought with him from his locker and slung it over the shoulder holding his school bag. As soon as he stepped outside the school building he spotted Shinra waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, Kadota and Shizuo speaking at his side. Shizuo cut himself off mid-conversation, like he’d sensed Izaya’s presence from the length of the steps away. Izaya watched him narrow his gaze into a glare and frown, before turning around to forcibly remove Izaya from view and leave him with his back. Izaya smirked. _So that’s how you’re playing this_ , he thought to himself. _Well, we’ll see how long that lasts now won’t we?_

Izaya fell into step beside Shinra, walking with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders relaxed. Kadota and Shizuo were a few paces ahead of them, engaged in casual conversation, but Izaya could tell from the way Shizuo’s hands were in fists and his shoulders were hunched up around his ears that his attention was elsewhere. He tried not to smirk too much to himself as he walked.

“You gonna tell us where we’re headed?” Kadota turned back to ask once they’d been walking long enough to leave the school out of sight. 

“Just keep heading straight,” Shinra chirped, a smile too wide to _not_ be a concern splitting his face. “I’ll let you know when we need to turn down the street.”

Izaya watch his friend curiously, more than a little intrigued as to what surprise he had planned. The longer they walked, the prouder Shinra seemed to be looking of himself. Izaya hoped he wouldn’t be disappointed. 

They’d been walking for almost half an hour, the slow brush of a warm breeze rustling through Izaya’s hair, when Shinra finally told them to turn off into a side street so narrow it was practically an alley. It wasn’t ‘till they’d reached the building at the end of the alley, an industrial sized structure with the sign reading ‘Paintball’ covering the front of it, that Shinra stopped to yell, “Surprise!”

Everyone stopped to stare. Izaya hadn’t even known such a place existed in the city, which was a crime in and of itself. It must have been new — if the severe lack of outer decor said anything — and Izaya had to wonder how Shinra’d found this spot in the first place. 

“Woah, paintball?” Kadota asked. “That’s actually… pretty cool.”

Izaya had to agree, it _did_ sound exciting, if only because the chance to shoot his friends consequence-free wasn’t an opportunity that came along often.

“I know right!” Shinra chirped, glasses glinting in the afternoon light. “And I bet you guys thought I had something boring planned.”

Izaya definitely had, but it was always nice to be surprised. Ahead of him, Shizuo dropped his gaze from the sign on the building he’d been staring at and turned to look over his shoulder instead. “You sure you’re gonna be alright doing this?” He asked Shinra, apparently doubting his friend’s resilience to paint bullets. Izaya guessed he had a point, Shinra wasn’t exactly _tough_ , but he was the one who’d chosen this to celebrate his birthday, and so Izaya wasn’t about to start worrying if he’d end up regretting it. 

“Sure, I’ll be fine!”

Shizuo shrugged, apparently satisfied Shinra could handle it, and flicked his gaze to Izaya’s instead. He held it for a surprisingly intense moment, staring at Izaya like he was studying him, and then he smirked, a sharp pull of his lips better suited to Izaya than himself. His eyes were narrowed, but they were still bright. It was only after Shizuo’d turned away and began following Kadota’s lead inside the building that Izaya realised the exchange for what it was.

A challenge. 

_Oh, challenge accepted, Shizu-chan._ He followed after his friends. _I’ll make you_ beg _for my mercy._

The inside of the building was almost as bare as the outside and Izaya let his curious gaze trail the walls while Shinra spoke to the man behind the counter. He’d already made reservations for the four of them, it seemed, and after the man had found their booking on a computer that looked to be about a decade too old, he motioned for them to follow him out of the waiting area and through to another room of the building. Izaya could see outside as they walked, through some windows set in at the back of the building, but all he managed to catch sight of was dirt, and trees, and rusted over metal structures, like something had fallen from a low-flying plane and landed right beside their building. 

The employee pushed open a door adjacent to the hall and ushered them inside, closing it behind himself with a soft click. This room had significantly more to look at than the last; it was filled with racks of helmets, jumpsuits, gloves and vests. Behind a locked glass cabinet Izaya could see a row of guns, different in shape to the ones he usually got to see, and with ammo far larger and brighter than that of regular bullets. Nervous energy was already skittering down the back of his neck, along the tips of his fingers, but Izaya kept his face impassive, hoping to bely the overwhelming excitement he was actually feeling.

The instructor gave them a ten minute instructional speech that Izaya thought could have been squashed down to two. It really didn’t have to be that complicated; point the gun, pull the trigger, try not to shoot yourself, try not to shoot anyone in the face, blah blah blah. He was too keyed up to take most of it in, but he thought he got the gist. When the instructor finally ducked out of the room it was with the instruction for them to change out of their school uniforms and into the equipment lining the shelves. Izaya dropped both his bags to ground with the other’s and began changing into the T-shirt, sport shorts and running shoes he’d brought. 

Even the smallest sized jumpsuit on the shelf was a little too big for him, he had to roll the cuffs up to his ankles and wrists just for the full use of his hands and feet. The vest was bright orange, a stark contrast to the dark khaki cotton of their jumpsuits. The material was thin too, obviously having been made for visibility and not protection like he’d originally thought. 

The instructor had said they’d have half an hour on the field, and their time would run out once the buzzer went off, or they ran out of the 100 bullets they’d be given, whichever came first. “So, are we doing teams?” Shinra asked as he slipped gloves onto his fingers. Izaya did the same and was happy to find the smallest size _did_ fit his hands. 

“There’s not enough of us for teams,” He said. “I vote every man for himself.”

Shizuo scoffed. “Of course you’d say that.”

Izaya turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised. “Like you aren’t thinking the same thing.” After all, there was only one person he was _really_ interested in crushing, and that would be easiest if they were both on their own. 

“Whatever,” Shizuo growled, turning away from Izaya’s stare to pick a helmet off the shelf instead. Izaya thought they looked closer to gas masks, with dark plastic covering most of the face, save for the clear goggles built in to protect their eyes. Izaya slipped one over his head and pulled the strap at the back tight enough that the helmet wouldn’t move when he shook his head. He had to help adjust Shinra’s, after he’d convinced the idiot that it wasn’t possible for him to wear his glasses and the mask at the same time. He carefully tightened it so as to not get the other’s hair caught in the process. 

The instructor came back soon after they’d dressed, finally using a key to unlock the glass cabinet and hand out the guns. It was heavier than Izaya’d been expecting and he spent a few moments just getting a feel for the size and weight of it in his hands. The four of them followed the instructor back out of the room and further down the hall, all the way to a large door that lead outside. The instructor spent a moment unlocking it, and then he pushed the heavy, metal weight of it open and ushered them outside.

Izaya’s eyes were wide as he took in the space around him. It looked like something straight from a movie — the mess of huge metal parts and burnt out helicopters, the maze of broken wooden walls and crates stacked high. There was even a tree covered hill ascending up to the back of the wire fence surrounding the entire area. Izaya had to remind himself that he was still in Tokyo. Sure, they weren’t that close to the centre of town, but a place as big as this, with trees as tall as some of them were, didn’t look like it belonged anywhere near the city. The fact that he could see the tips of tall buildings peeking out from over the wire fence made it all the more surreal, like he really _was_ starring in some strange film.

“The game starts once the buzzer goes off,” The instructor said. “I suggest you all run off to hide at the sound of it, and then reappear thirty or so seconds later.” With that, the man left, disappearing back inside the building to watch them from cameras no doubt.

Once he was gone, Izaya smirked at the space around them, already taking in every possible hiding place, every potential vantage point.

“You’ll go easy on me, right? ‘Cause it’s my birthday and I can’t see very well?” Shinra asked, finally starting to sound a little unsure of himself.

“Sure,” Izaya lied. If Shinra knew him at all he’d know it wasn’t in Izaya’s nature to _go easy_ on anyone, even if they were his best friend. 

_BUZZZZZ_

Sound erupted from the speakers set into the outside of the building and the four of them took off at a run, all in vaguely different directions. Izaya headed for the trees, weaving his way through large pieces of metal and half broken wooden walls to get to the hill that inclined further towards the back of the area. There were dead leaves scattered underfoot, making it harder for him to run at such a steep angle without having his feet slip out from under him. He managed eventually, and once Izaya reached the top he crouched down in the dirt behind a tree to look out over the area further below him, trying to pick out his friends and where they’d thought it would be safe to hide.

_Nowhere’s safe from me_ , he thought to himself.

The hill wasn’t quite tall enough to give him a birds eye view of the entire area, and some of the trees descending down it obstructed most of what he _could_ see, but through the leafy branches of a small shrub, Izaya was able to make out a small patch of orange amongst the brown and green around them. It must have been Shinra, because only he would have chosen such a bad hiding place. The wall he was tucked behind had too many holes in it for it to be any good kind of cover, and Izaya could see the tip of his gun sticking out from over the top.

Izaya moved further over the hill, to a point where he could see around the wall and there were no shrubs blocking his aim. He laid down stomach first on the ground, elbows settled into the dirt and supporting his gun. He tried to replicate the position he’d seen snipers take in movies, pushing the butt of the gun into his shoulder to steady it and bringing his face down to look with one eye through the small red-dotted scope for his target.

He hadn’t really been intending to shoot Shinra, just to scare him a little in the hopes of having him run off to find a better hiding spot, but it wouldn’t have mattered anyway because his first shot went straight into the hill, barely making enough sound to have Shinra turn his head and curiously look around. Izaya aimed the sight on his gun a little higher this time, dug his elbows harder into the dirt to reduce the recoil. He pulled the trigger and blue paint splattered against the edge of the wall beside Shinra’s head. Shinra flinched back with a squeal Izaya could hear even from where he was. _Don’t give away your position, you idiot._

He watched the other boy scramble away from the wall and look around himself with frantic speed, trying to spot his attacker; Izaya flattened himself further into the leaves just to be sure. After a painfully long moment of composing himself, Shinra finally crawled further away from his spot and headed towards the cover of what looked like the cockpit from a crashed plane. _Good boy_ , he smirked to himself. “Ah, well that fills my quota of good deeds for the year.” Izaya pushed himself up from the ground, brushing the leaves and dirt from his clothes. It was probably only by a stroke of good luck that he stopped moving just in time to hear the sound of a branch snapping somewhere close behind him. 

He immediately made for a tree, hiding himself behind the base of it while listening intently for any further sound. There was another crack, and then a small rustle of leaves, and Izaya carefully peeked around the trunk of the tree with his gun aimed ahead of him. 

There was a blur of movement, someone running from the cover of one tree to the next with enough speed that all Izaya could make of them was their orange vest. But as he watched the trunk they’d stopped behind, a little too small to cover the entire width of their shoulders, Izaya saw a strand or two of wispy blonde hair rustling with the wind. _And now the game really begins, ne Shizu-chan?_

Izaya steadied his gun at the point of one of Shizuo’s shoulders, finger ready on the trigger, and then the other boy moved in burst of speed so sudden, he only just had enough time to dodge the shot Shizuo twisted to fire at him from behind the tree. Izaya watched with eyes wide behind the goggles of his mask as the bullet flew by his face and buried itself in the dirt somewhere off behind him. _Playing dirty, are we Shizu-chan? That’s fine,_ Izaya thought to himself. _I can play dirty too_. With his gun in one hand, Izaya bent down to pick up a heavy rock in the other. He aimed for spot somewhere off to Shizuo’s side before throwing the rock in an arc that let it land in a bush and rustle its leaves. Shizuo immediately turned to aim at the bush, leaving one half of his back bare from the cover of his tree. Izaya stepped out fully from behind his own and pulled the trigger four times in quick succession at what he could see of Shizuo’s back and shoulder. 

Each and every one of them hit in painful sounding splats of colour; two landed high on the other’s shoulder blade, one close to the back of his waist, and the last down over the side of Shizuo’s hip. “ _Fuck,_ ” He heard Shizuo spit, spinning around to point the barrel of his gun Izaya’s way without any kind of pause. 

Izaya shuffled back, about to make for the same tree he’d been hiding behind before, but Shizuo was too quick, shooting almost as soon as he’d turned to face him. The ball hit one side of his abdomen with what felt like bruising impact, enough so that it actually sent him careening back a bit. He tried to get his feet under him, find some semblance of balance for himself, but there was a stick in his path that rolled out from under his shoe, and a mess of slippery leaves that made righting himself impossible. With a sudden rush of vertigo Izaya’s back hit the ground hard enough for him to roll down the hill’s steep decline and _keep_ rolling — in a flurry of flailing limbs and pained grunts. Twigs and rocks dug into his back as he tumbled. He tried gripping the dirt and leaves under him to slow his descent but everything seemed to slip out from under his fingers. It was only after he’d rolled through a small, scratchy bush that his momentum had slowed enough for him to dig his heels and hands into the ground and finally come to a stop.

Izaya groaned as he pushed himself up from the ground. The paintball had hurt a lot more than he’d been anticipating, but falling had probably done infinitely more damage; he was lucky he hadn’t gone barrelling head first into a tree or a big rock. “God fucking damn you, Shizu-chan,” He muttered under his breath, trying to brush dirt from himself and pick the leaves from his hair. He’d dropped his gun halfway through his tumble and had to retrace his pathetic journey back up the hill to find it, glad to see it looked in better condition than he currently felt. Instead of using energy he needed to preserve to continue further up, he decided to finish making his way back down the hill, with a little more grace this time, he hoped.

There was better cover down here anyway; more things to hide behind and weave in and out of. Izaya could hear gunfire coming from the middle of the area and he followed the sound of it with careful steps and a keen eye. At the loud thump of encroaching footfalls, Izaya quickly ducked behind a stack of tires and watched Shinra race past, Kadota following after him — gun raised at the other’s retreating back — a few seconds later. Izaya moved out from behind his cover and pulled the trigger of his gun at Kadota’s fast moving ankles; paint splattered along the cuffs of his pants and Izaya watched the other boy stumble over the impact, his fast-paced pursuit stuttering to a halt as he regained his footing and paused to search for his attacker instead. Izaya ducked back behind the tires and immediately began moving around some wooden walls, walking as fast as he could while still crouching low. 

He peeked through gaps as he moved, keeping an eye out for anyone he could prey on. The low-rising walls were coming to a stop ahead of him; if he wanted to stay behind cover he’d have to dive across to the next one. He was about to do just that, getting ready to bridge the gap between them as quickly as possible, when a round of bullets were suddenly fired into the ground before him, right where he’d been about to jump.

Izaya jerked back behind the safety of the wall, retracing a few of his steps to find a hole in the wood big enough for him to look through. He saw Kadota hiding behind a crate, head pooping up at random intervals to watch the spot he’d been anticipating Izaya to emerge from. “Nice try, Dota-chin,” He murmured to himself, slipping the barrel of his gun through the hole so he could aim it at the space above Kadota’s crate. Kadota peeked out again, too quick for Izaya to think about shooting, but when he made a sudden break for another crate a few meters off, Izaya took his chance, firing as many shots as he could at Kadota’s retreating form. One hit his shoulder, another just behind his knee, but he only flinched and hissed when one exploded over the centre of his ass cheek. Kadota immediately reached back to clutch at his injured cheek, racing off behind some more cover with a limp in his step. 

Izaya burst into laughter, shaking with giggles so uncontrollable he had to cover his mouth with his hand just to keep them from giving away his position as he watched Kadota hobble off.

“It’s not nice to laugh at people, you know.”

Izaya sucked in a sharp breath, twisting to follow the low rumble of Shizuo’s voice, muffled behind his mask. The other boy emerged from the trees lining the bottom of the hill behind him, leaves rustling and sticks crunching under his steps. With a short burst of movement, Izaya vaulted himself over the low wooden wall, just in time to hear a paintball splatter itself over the surface on the other side.

“Though I gotta admit,” Shizuo continued, “I laughed pretty fuckin’ hard after you ate shit back there.” Izaya grit his teeth. He’d never live that down, would he? “Kinda surprised to see you’re still in one piece.”

“Well, I’ve survived worse.” He replied casually, eyeing off a row of barrels he thought he could make it to if he was quick. “Usually from you.” Izaya took his chance, pushing off the ground to sprint towards the barrels. He heard shots burying themselves in the dirt behind him, but none of them came close enough to hit him. He dove into a roll at the last stretch of distance and landed directly behind the barrels.

“Fuck’s sake,” He heard Shizuo mutter, the loud thump of his footsteps telling Izaya he was coming closer. He knew he had to keep moving, so once he thought Shizuo was close enough Izaya jumped out, fired a few shots that whizzed past the other’s head, and then another few that hit at points over Shizuo’s chest. He took off at a run without waiting to see what was sure to have been a satisfying grimace spread itself over Shizuo’s face.

Izaya vaulted over obstacles and weaved in and out of the ones he couldn’t, all the while hearing Shizuo’s approach grow louder as the other boy came closer. Every so often Shizuo would stop to fire as he ran and most of the time they missed; it wasn’t until he was ducking under and through the remains of a burnt-out helicopter that the other managed to land a shot at the back of his arm, and another down over the back of his thigh. His pace didn’t falter now that he knew what to expect, he merely grit his teeth and kept moving forward. 

On one particularly sharp turn he almost smacked into Kadota’s turned back, but managed to twist himself around and race back out the way he’d come before the other boy could think to shoot at him. Back on a clear path, Shizuo was closer now than he was before Izaya’s abrupt detour, and he could hear a second set of footsteps chasing him that meant Kadota had followed too. What had happened to every man for himself? Kadota and Shizuo should have stopped to turn on each other by now, not still be chasing him with such relentless persistence. Panting for breath, Izaya decided that once he found good cover to duck behind he’d stop to empty what was left of his bullets into both of the other boy’s bodies. Surely their time was going to run out soon anyway. 

He’d just turned another sharp corner, feet skidding in the dirt for a breath, when he saw the perfect place; another one of those wooden walls, a little taller this time and with less gaps broken into it. Izaya raced towards it with such focus that by the time Shinra stepped out from behind the wall to stand in front of it, it was too late to go anywhere else.

“Izaya!” The other boy gasped, like they hadn’t seen each other for years. Shizuo and Kadota must have been close to turning the corner behind him, and Izaya knew that once they saw him he’d have lost the element of surprise. He didn’t have time for this. He kept sprinting towards Shinra even as the other boy kept speaking. “We should team up now because—”

Shinra’s voice cut off as Izaya dove behind him, ducking into a messy roll at the last second and landing behind the wall with just enough time to watch Shizuo and Kadota come around the corner and fire impulsively at Shinra standing where Izaya should have been.

Izaya winced as Shinra jerked with each shot that hit his torso, like the paintballs splattering a rainbow of colour all over his chest were the actual bullets they represented. It was almost majestic, the way the other’s arms were spread at his sides as his body convulsed with the impact; Izaya couldn’t help but feel like some sort of dramatic, orchestral music should have been playing in the background. He thought it took longer than it really should have for one of them to yell _stop_ and realise they’d been mercilessly obliterating the wrong person. Izaya shuddered at the thought that that could have been him.

Shinra dropped to his knees after they’d stopped shooting, and then let the rest of his body follow until he was sprawled out over the dirt. “ _Shit,_ ” He heard Shizuo spit from across the area, and Izaya popped up from behind the wall while they were distracted to fire a long line of bullets at where the other boys were standing. They both scattered immediately, Kadota running back off into the maze he’d come from, and Shizuo running for a set of nearby crates to hide behind, dropping to slide through the dirt on his leg and ass at the last metre. Izaya couldn’t be sure he’d hit either of them, but while they were hiding, he reached over the wall he was crouched behind and grabbed the back of Shinra’s jumpsuit, using all of his strength to haul the other boy’s mostly limp body up, over and behind the wall.

Shinra groaned after Izaya let him go, making no move to get up from where he was still lying on his back. He’d noticed when he’d been running towards the other boy that — at least from what he’d seen — Shinra’s jumpsuit had been paint-free. He had, through some fucking miracle, managed to evade being shot for the entire time they’d been here, only for Izaya to come in and ruin it at the last minute. _And after I went out of my way to help you._ Izaya sighed and gave his gun a shake, trying to figure out how many balls he had left in the canister from the sound of them rattling around alone. “Stay here and keep me covered while I go after Shizu-chan, okay?” Shinra didn’t look like he was capable of providing cover; the only thing that let Izaya know he was still alive at all was the way he’d grunted in reply. “If you see Dota-chin, just spray and pray,” He said, giving the other boy a cheerful pat on the knee before jumping back over the wall and leaving him to lay where he was.

Izaya ran towards the crates he knew Shizuo was still hiding behind. When he was about halfway there, he began to shoot round after round into the space around the crates while he was running, preventing Shizuo from being able to peek out and shoot back. He finally reached them, turning to shoot behind them when he saw Shizuo trying to make an escape by scrambling to his feet and running around the other side of the crates. Izaya studied them with a quick glance; there were three in a row, with one stacked on top after the first, and two on the one after that, creating an ascending staircase that lead up to nowhere. Izaya took a few steps back, just enough for a running start, and then sprinted forward to scale the crates in three long, graceful leaps.

He didn’t stop once he’d reached the top, instead took one last jump that left him gliding through the air for a few seconds — wind ruffling his clothes, adrenaline singing in his veins — and then falling through it instead, on a direct path for Shizuo standing below him. Izaya caught Shizuo’s shoulder under one hand, the other still clenched around his gun, and let the momentum of his jump tip the other back so he could press the rest of his weight into his knee at Shizuo’s chest.

Shizuo tipped back completely, falling to land heavy over his back with Izaya’s knee and calf pinning him down to the dirt. As soon as they hit the ground, Shizuo grunting at the way Izaya’s knee forced the breath from his lungs, Izaya grasped his gun with both hands and moved to press the point of it over the unprotected skin of Shizuo’s throat, between the collar of the jumpsuit and the plastic of his mask.

Shizuo stilled; he had to have known that even with his ridiculous tolerance for pain, a shot from this proximity would hurt like hell, maybe even do actual damage. “What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?” He hissed. He’d dropped his gun when he fell, Izaya could see it lying less than a foot from Shizuo’s outstretched fingers, and so when the other boy made a sudden grab for it, Izaya was already using his other leg to kick the gun further away and out of Shizuo’s immediate reach. _“Fuck!”_ The other boy spat.

Izaya drew his leg back, shifted so he was straddling Shizuo instead of kneeling on him, and pressed the point of his gun further into the other’s throat. They were both breathing hard; with each pant Izaya could see the plastic of Shizuo’s glasses fog a little before quickly clearing, could feel the fast rise and fall of his chest from where he was sitting on him. When shizuo swallowed, Izaya could feel that too, in the shift of the gun he still had pressed to the other’s throat. It was making him lightheaded, having Shizuo like this. Izaya felt hot and jittery and _powerful._ He’d never have imagined having Shizuo at his mercy to be so overwhelmingly intoxicating. Izaya wondered if Shizuo could tell that he was grinning behind his mask from the way the corner’s of his eyes crinkled, because he was definitely glaring like he could. Izaya’s thighs tensed where they were pressed close to the other’s waist, his finger twitched on the trigger of his gun, caught in a very strange place between wanting to shoot and not wanting this moment to be over. 

He thought that, if Shizuo really wanted to, he could probably manage to throw him off before Izaya had the chance to shoot him, and Shizuo must have thought so too because in a sharp burst of movement his hands came up from where they’d been lying limp at his sides to grip Izaya’s hips instead. Izaya tensed, so caught off guard by the sudden touch that when his finger squeezed the trigger on his gun, it happened before he’d really given his body the instruction to do so. Shizuo’s fingers dug into his hips, Izaya heard him inhale sharp, but when he flinched away from the shot at his throat, he was flinching away from nothing; just a puff of air and a dull _click,_ the sound of the gun firing itself with an empty canister. 

Izaya held his breath, looked down at the gun in his hands, and then back up to Shizuo. 

_Shit._

Shizuo moved immediately, ripping Izaya’s gun from his grip and throwing it away from them. Izaya braced himself for Shizuo to throw him off, maybe as far as the top of the hill, but Shizuo surprised him by pushing to roll them both over instead, until he was the one towering over Izaya with his legs still caught around the other’s waist. Shizuo was closer to his gun now, and Izaya could only watch on with his heart beating fast as Shizuo reached out to grip it in two hands and turn it on him. 

Pain bloomed over his ribs; Shizuo showed none of the hesitation Izaya had, pulled down on the trigger before Izaya could even move his hands to grip the barrel of the gun and force it away from his body. The pain was infinitely more intense up so close, and he couldn’t help the way his back arched any more than he could hold back the groan that slipped free from his lips. His hands gripped the front of Shizuo’s jumpsuit, his thighs squeezed the other’s hips between his legs, and Shizuo went very, very, _still._

The pain receded and Izaya opened his eyes — he hadn’t even realised he’d closed them until Shizuo’s mask-covered face came back into focus over him. Shizuo was staring down at him, finger paused on his gun, eyes wide behind his goggles, and for a moment Izaya wondered what he’d done wrong, what Shizuo had seen that was making him look at him like he was a ghost.

And then Izaya let his legs relax, and realised how hard they’d been gripping the others body; and then he panted hard behind his mask, and thought about how the way he’d groaned in pain might have been mistaken for pleasure. Izaya wondered briefly — and with some mild internal panic — if _he’d_ mistaken it for pleasure, or at least if his body somehow had. Even if the plastic over his face was making it hard to breathe, Izaya was glad it covered the heat he could feel pooling in his cheeks. 

With a clearer head, Izaya took advantage of Shizuo’s still shocked one and released his grip on the other’s clothes so he could pull the gun from his hands in one hard yank. It was too difficult to manoeuvre it so he could turn it on Shizuo; they were pressed too close and the gun was too big, so Izaya threw it as far as he could behind himself instead. Shizuo only reached a hand out to grab it back after Izaya heard the sound of it thumping down over the dirt somewhere, his reactions still delayed to a point of ridiculousness. Izaya moved his legs from around Shizuo and brought them up close to his own body instead, tucking them in as close as he could to get as much power as possible before pressing his feet against Shizuo’s chest and kicking out _hard._ Shizuo tumbled back along the ground, finally far away enough that Izaya felt like he could breathe again. 

He quickly got to his feet and searched left and right for the gun he’d thrown over his head. He’d just spotted the handle of it sticking out of some leaves when the speakers sparked to life and a loud _buzz_ rang through the air around them. Izaya stopped, feeling the heavy weight of disappointment settle deep in his chest. _Well, it was fun while it lasted_. He continued on towards the gun, picking it up out of the leaves and turning around to face Shizuo who’d only just pushed himself back up from the ground. His fingers tightened around the gun in his hand; he could still shoot him, no one but Shizuo would know he’d broken the rules and done it after the game had already ended. Izaya moved forward. Shizuo looked up as he came closer, only just managing to catch the gun in his arms when Izaya tossed it to him without without stopping as he walked past. After he found his own gun a few metres away, Izaya continued towards the main building without looking back at Shizuo behind him.

Shinra and Kadota were already there waiting. “There you two are!” Shinra chirped, his cheerful voice at odds with how much difficulty he looked to be having just holding himself up. He’d taken off his mask and Izaya reached back to loosen the buckle behind his own head and do the same. He ignored Shizuo who stepped up beside him. “Jeez, what the hell happened to you two?” Shinra asked, reaching out to pull a dead leaf from Shizuo’s tangled hair. “You both look like you’ve been making out in a bush.”

Shizuo slapped Shinra’s hand away. “The fuck?” He growled. With his mask off, Izaya could see the other’s mortified expression with perfect clarity; he looked so disgusted that if the game wasn’t already over, he’d have shot Shinra in the face for saying such a thing. 

_That’s not very nice, Shizu-chan._

Izaya smirked at the other’s reaction even while something strange felt like it was tugging his stomach further down into his body. He shook his head and decided he didn’t feel very bad about getting Shinra shot anymore.

The back door to the building opened and the same man that had escorted them out appeared to escort them back in. They all followed, handing over their guns and changing out of their equipment once they’d made it back to the small room they’d started in. Izaya didn’t bother changing back into his school uniform; every movement reminded him how sore he was and the thought of lifting his arms over his head was one he didn’t feel like entertaining right now. Even the weight of his school bag and backpack over his shoulder was making it ache; every time it thumped against his hip on the walk back to Shinra’s he had to stifle a wince. 

“So, how has your birthday celebration been so far, Shinra? Any regret yet?” Izaya asked as they walked. Shinra was walking a little stiff too, the discomfort in each step blatantly obvious, but he grinned in answer to Izaya’s question. 

“It’s been great!” He said, and Izaya was impressed by his resilience. “I wouldn’t do it ever again, but that doesn’t mean I regret it.”

Izaya huffed a laugh. “Fair enough.” 

“Sorry about that, by the way,” Kadota mumbled in Shinra’s direction, “We thought you were Izaya.”

“Tch,” Izaya bristled. “You wouldn’t be apologising if it _was_ me you’d gotten.”

“That’s because you’d have deserved it,” Kadota argued. “You shot me in the butt!”

Izaya smirked at the boy beside him. “I’m sure it was an accident. My aim isn’t the best you know?”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” He drawled. Izaya’s smile pulled wider. 

By the time they reached Shinra’s house the sun was already setting. Shinra unlocked the door and ushered each of them in, telling them to drop their bags on the living room floor while he filled up glasses of water for everyone. “I was thinking we could order pizza and watch a scary movie,” Shinra said once they settled themselves either on the floor or on the couch. 

Izaya stretched his legs out over the carpet, happy to finally be resting his sore body. “Sure,” He sighed, even though he had no interest doing either; if he hadn’t already promised to stay the night with everyone else, he’d have made his way home after the game and passed out in his own bed.

While Shinra went about ordering their food, Izaya voted himself in for first shower, taking his bag to the bathroom and locking the door behind him. There was a big mirror over the sink, and Izaya used it to count the bruises he found as he stripped. The darkest and most obvious one was also the most recent, spreading over his ribs and making his chest ache a little with each breath. There was another similar looking one down close to his hip, from the first time Shizuo shot at him. He found other’s too; over his back, his thighs, his arm, each of them dark purple in the centre and spreading out lighter. There were also a couple regular bruises marking the tumble he’d taken down the hill, splotched randomly over his body alongside scratches and scrapes. 

He pressed against the one over his ribs for a moment, just to feel it ache, and then turned away from the mirror and stepped in under the shower instead, letting the heat of the water soothe his body just as much as it distracted him from his confusing thoughts. He dressed himself slowly after he was done, in a pair of black cotton shorts and a grey hooded jumper. Both felt soft against his abused skin and managed to make him feel like he was ready to sink into bed more than the hot water had. He left the bathroom and ventured back out into the lounge room, letting himself flop onto the couch while Kadota took his place in the bathroom and Shinra decided on what movie he wanted them to watch. 

Once each of them had showered and changed and collectively settled on a movie to watch — Izaya’s input being he really didn’t care because most scary movies were boring anyway — the pizza had arrived and the sun had completely set. Shizuo was the last to shower, so when he reappeared — having changed into a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt — the three of them had already made themselves comfortable on the couch and Shizuo’s own seating choices had become limited to the only free space beside Izaya. 

“Move,” The other boy demanded, glaring dark at Izaya like if he did so long enough, Izaya might burst into flames and disappear entirely. 

“That’s very funny,” Izaya drawled, making no move to shift from where he’d drawn his feet up onto the couch in front of him, knees tucked close to his chest. He raised an eyebrow, quirked his lips on a smirk. “You’re not scared of me, are you Shizu-chan? I promise I won’t bite.” Izaya could see the other’s jaw twitch from where he was sitting. He wondered for a moment if Shizuo was going to reach out and throw him off, or turn and force himself between Kadota and Shinra further down the couch, but when he did move it was to drop down into the too-small space beside him with enough force to clip his hip and make him hiss. “So rough,” He complained. Shizuo ignored him, trying to put as much space as he could between himself and Izaya, which was none; even with Shizuo leaning hard against the side of the couch, their thighs and hips still pressed flush together when Izaya stretched his legs out in front of him. 

Shinra started the movie and the food was passed around, Izaya only ate two slices before he felt like anymore would make him feel sick. He tried to focus on the movie but it was difficult; the plot was predictable, the dialogue boring. At every jump scare, Shinra’s scream beside him frightened him more than anything on the screen did, the sound loud enough to make him flinch and bring a hand up to rub at the ear that was always too close to the other’s face. As it got later, his bare legs started to get cold. Izaya eyed the blanket Shizuo had at some point draped over his own lower half with envy, reaching out to tug at the corner of it falling off the other’s lap. It took a moment for Shizuo to notice, Izaya wasn’t sure if it was because he was absorbed by the movie, or lost in some other thought, but when he did he snatched the edge of the blanket away from Izaya’s searching grip and held it tight in his lap, glare focused on the TV screen in front of them. Izaya made a show of shivering, then pressing his legs close together like he was trying to preserve his warmth, and reached back out to tug the edge of the blanket once more, further down and with a little more insistence. 

Shizuo must have realised that Izaya wasn’t going to budge until he decided to share, because after a moments worth of clenched fists and grit teeth, he let go of the blanket and flicked the edge of it towards Izaya in a burst of aggressive surrender. Izaya smiled wide, and pulled one half of the blanket onto his lap and legs until it was equally distributed over the both of them. The size of it was still small, barely covering both of their bodies, and so Izaya used it as an excuse to shuffle closer and press himself harder against Shizuo’s side. He could feel the other boy tense, but he relaxed eventually, attention most likely drawn back to the movie as someone was murdered brutally. Izaya couldn’t relax, there was nothing in the room to distract him more than the solid weight of Shizuo’s body touching his side. The adrenaline making its way through his veins, the rush of being closer than he’d ever been before, was warming him quicker than the blanket over him or Shizuo’s body heat beside him could have _combined._

It was also making him bold, and possibly a little stupid. He let one of his legs touch Shizuo’s, soft at first, like it could have been an accident, and then with more certainty, trailing one side of his ankle up and then down the other’s calf. Shizuo didn’t react much to the first touch, but he tensed up at the second; Izaya could feel the muscles in the other’s leg go taught like he was getting ready to kick something. Probably _Izaya_ if he wasn’t careful. 

But Izaya had always liked living life on the edge, so he let his foot trail higher, up to the side of Shizuo’s knee, and then let his head tilt to rest against the other’s shoulder. He wasn’t sure if each additional point of contact was working to distract Shizuo from the last, or if he was just pushing the other boy closer to snapping. Shizuo certainly felt like he was wound tight enough to snap; his upper arm was hard under Izaya’s cheek, and when Izaya let one of his hands slip under their shared blanket and begin wandering gently over Shizuo’s thigh, he found the muscles there were even worse. Shizuo didn’t flinch at the touch, but he did stiffen even further — if that was at all possible — and his hands in his lap clenched into fists. 

Izaya let his touch linger, his fingers pausing over the soft material of Shizuo’s sweatpants before trailing higher up his thigh. Kadota couldn’t see them from where he was sitting and Shinra was still focused on the movie playing before them — and even if he hadn’t been, it was too dark to see anything should he have decided to look — but Izaya still shivered at the thought of doing something so reckless right under their noses, he shivered at the thought of doing this at _all._

Shizuo’s breathing had picked up. Pressed as close as he was, Izaya could clearly hear the fast rise and fall of his chest. Though whether it was from anger, from fear, from trying to stop himself from throwing Izaya three miles away, he couldn’t be sure. Izaya let his touch roam higher; he’d just reached the top of the other’s thigh, edging closer to his hip, when Shizuo’s hand moved discreetly under the blanket and wrapped tight around Izaya’s wrist, putting an immediate stop to its wandering over his leg. The pressure was tight, but not tight enough to snap his arm so Izaya was already more than surprised. Shizuo held Izaya’s hand where it was for a moment, like he hadn’t quite made up his mind about what to do beyond that action. Izaya could relate, he had no fucking clue what he was doing or why he was doing it, which was a danger in and of itself. All he knew was that it was making his head spin like he was dancing along the edge of a tall building that stood out over the city. 

Shizuo moved very suddenly, pushing Izaya’s hand away from his leg, throwing the blanket off of his lap, and standing from the couch all in one swift movement. “Going to the bathroom,” He mumbled when the action pulled Shinra and Kadota’s attention away from the TV. Izaya pouted as he watched Shizuo walk out of the lounge room and disappear down the hall. Though all in all, he knew Shizuo had probably let him off easy; he’d gotten away with far more than he’d really thought he would.

Shizuo came back eventually, he had to have known he couldn’t very well avoid Izaya _forever_. When he dropped himself to sit back down on the couch he kept his arms crossed tight over this chest — a defensive stance if Izaya’d ever seen one — and didn’t bother pulling the blanket onto his lap. Izaya didn’t let it bother him, just shifted to lean against Shinra at his other side instead, who didn’t kick up nearly as much of a fuss. At one point in the movie, when the atmosphere turned particularly tense, Shinra even shifted closer to clutch at his arm and cuddle into his side. From the corner of his eye he could see Shizuo stealing glances of them every now and then, scowl dark and shoulders tense. Izaya must have nodded off at some point with his head tipped against Shinra’s shoulder because when he opened his eyes the credits were already rolling.

“Uwah, that was scary!” Shinra chirped after he’d used the remote to turn off the TV. Izaya uncurled himself from Shinra’s side and stretched his arms up over his head. “I’ll get the futons ready,” He said, getting up from the couch and leaving the room. He flicked the lights on on his way out and Izaya squinted at the sudden onslaught of light. His body felt a little stiff from the way he’d fallen asleep, but the short nap had left him feeling more well rested than he’d have thought. Izaya didn’t think he’d be able to fall asleep now, and he went through a list of things in his head that he could do on his phone while the other’s weren’t awake.

When Shinra came back with futons and blankets bundled up in his arms, Izaya stood to help him lay each out beside the other. Once they were done he took a quick trip to the bathroom to brush his teeth, returning in time to claim the bed on one side of Shinra — Kadota had already dropped his bag onto the mattress of the other — and leave the last futon — the one directly to Izaya’s left — free, their sleeping positions an exact replicate of the way they’d been sitting on the couch. Shizuo returned from brushing his teeth and Izaya watched him frown as he stared down at the only remaining space. “Shizu-chan needs to stop being the last one in the bathroom,” He joked, laying back on his own blankets with his phone held up over him. “Otherwise you’ll never get first choice.”

“Whatever,” was all the other boy said, dropping down onto his mattress with an irritated huff. Izaya smirked, Shizuo must have been tired if that was the only complaint he could be bothered to offer. 

“Everyone ready for lights out?” Shinra asked, leaving his bed to flick the switch over by the wall and send the room into sudden darkness, save for the soft glow of moonlight and street lamps coming in through the living room window. Shinra slipped back into bed and Izaya got under his own covers properly, leaving his arms out over the top so he could continue to use his phone while he laid there. “Goodnight, everyone,” Izaya heard Shinra murmur into the dark.

Kadota and Shizuo mumbled back a ‘night’. Izaya tilted his head to look at Shinra on his side, facing him before speaking. “Goodnight, Shinra,” He whispered. “Happy Birthday.” 

Shinra smiled back. “Thanks, Izaya,” He said quietly, sighing contentedly into his pillow and letting his eyes slip shut. Izaya smiled for a second unseen, allowing the soft pull of his lips while it was dark and everyone’s eyes were closed, and then he let it go, and turned back up to finish reading through the article he had open on his phone. 

Izaya let his phone entertain him for as long as it took for the bright to screen to start hurting his head. By the time he turned it off and set it beside his mattress, a few hours had passed, enough time for almost all of the others to have fallen asleep. Izaya could hear Kadota snoring softly down the line and Shinra breathing deep beside him. The only person besides himself still breathing too shallow to be unconscious, still moving too restlessly to be in dreams, was Shizuo. When Izaya turned on his side to face the other’s back, he could tell just from the strain along Shizuo’s shoulders that he was still awake. Izaya let his eyes linger at the wavy hair falling over the back of the other’s neck, at the pale skin peeking out from under the collar of his T-shirt, and thought about Shizuo under him. Shizuo’s throat bobbing as he swallowed against the nozzle of Izaya’s gun, Shizuo’s chest rising and falling fast from the space between Izaya’s thighs spread over him. And then Izaya thought about his thighs _squeezing_ the other’s hips, his back arching and mouth opening up on a groan as pain spread itself over his ribs and Shizuo’s eyes stared deep and dark into his own.

Izaya shivered so hard it felt like he’d been zapped, electricity sparking down his spine and buzzing through his veins. He wanted to reach out and touch, to press his fingers to the bruises he knew must be marring the other’s back. 

He’d never been so close for so long before, of course he wouldn’t be able to rest. It was like trying to fall asleep next to a lion; even if he convinced himself it was a good idea, and found himself the courage to eventually close his eyes, why on earth would he ever want to? Why would he willingly give up the opportunity to watch a lion slumbering beside him? Or trying to, at least. If Shizuo was a lion, Izaya must have been whatever preyed on _them_ , because either Shizuo was suffering from chronic insomnia, or he was smart enough to know it was a bad idea to sleep away from the pride.

Izaya shifted closer to the edge of his bed. There was no gap between where his mattress ended and Shizuo’s began, Shinra had pushed every futon to be pressed flush to the one beside it, but Izaya still stopped at the end of his own, so when he crossed the line between their beds and breached the space on the other side, it was with only his foot sliding its way under the other’s covers and touching to the bare skin of Shizuo’s ankle, where his pants had ridden up.

Shizuo jerked his leg away immediately, and Izaya moved his own in just enough time to avoid being hit in the shin when Shizuo decided to kick back. Blonde hair shifted over the other’s pillow when Shizuo turned his head to look over his shoulder at Izaya behind him. Izaya held Shizuo’s dark gaze, smirked at his frown, and then Shizuo turned back and let his head thump against the pillow. “Stop fucking touching me, your feet are like ice blocks.” Izaya could hear the low growl clearly, even with the barrier of Shizuo’s back between them. He wondered how his body could still be so cold when it felt like he was burning up inside. 

This time, Izaya reached out with his hand. Shizuo’s blankets were only half covering his body, most of them bunched up down by his waist, so Izaya could touch the other’s back with only the worn soft material of Shizuo’s T-shirt and the heat of his skin radiating through it under his fingers. Shizuo stiffened, the muscles under his shirt drawing tight, but Izaya kept touching, moving his hand up to where he remembered firing a shot into the back of Shizuo’s shoulder and pressing his thumb down as hard as he could in what he assumed was the centre of it. 

Shizuo hissed and arched away from the pressure. Izaya smiled at his own pin-point accuracy and the fact he’d been able to draw a reaction out of the other boy. “ _Ow,_ what the _fuck?_ I told you to _stop.”_

Izaya eased the force of his thumb and let his touch trail gently down Shizuo’s back, fingers tracing the other’s spine before moving to press at the bruise he’d made close to Shizuo’s waist. He didn’t push as hard this time, just a gentle pressure that Shizuo merely tried to shift away from. By the time his hand was trailing up over Shizuo’s hip, the touch was delicate and barely-there. He figured that if Shizuo wasn’t so attuned to every breath leaving Izaya’s lungs, he wouldn’t have even noticed it. Izaya rubbed slow circles with his thumb over Shizuo’s hip, the last distinct place he remembered landing a bullet. “O-oi,” He warned Izaya, his voice still a low rumble, but softened a little by what he thought must have been hesitance. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” He said, relieved when it came out calm and clear and unaffected by the adrenaline he could feel making his chest flutter and his head spin. Izaya was walking a fine line, he knew that. Shizuo wouldn’t hesitate to boot him across the room for pulling this a second time — flustered shock only lasted for so long after all — but he also couldn’t help himself. And the thought that if Shizuo _really_ wanted Izaya to stop, he’d damn well make him, gave Izaya enough confidence to keep going. He dragged his fingers down the side of Shizuo’s thigh and then back up again, feeling the muscles there tense and twitch. Jeez, Shizuo was acting like Izaya was a second away from burying a blade between his shoulders, not touching him with more care than he thought he’d probably ever shown anything before.

He let his fingers drift back to the other’s hip and carefully slipped his hand under Shizuo’s shirt, running ticklish sensation over the soft skin of the other’s waist. Shizuo’s skin was warm, and Izaya thought about what it’d feel like to press and hold his lips against it. He didn’t, instead shifting closer to drop his hand over Shizuo’s waist and stroke his fingers along the other’s stomach, smiling when he felt abs harden. Izaya wondered if Shizuo’d ever had anyone touch him like this. He hoped not. 

Izaya could hear the other’s sharp intake of breath when he flattened his hand against his stomach and began sliding it up towards his chest. His fingers had just touched the first few bumps of Shizuo’s ribs when Izaya felt the other’s hand move to grip tight around his wrist and stall his movement like he had on the couch. Shizuo moved to lay on his back so he could better turn his face to look at Izaya beside him. His cheeks were flushed, even in the dark of the room Izaya could see as much, but his brows were still furrowed and his hold on Izaya’s wrist was still firm. “What are you doing?” He asked again, this time with a surprising amount of seriousness. 

Izaya scrambled for an answer and, when he came up short, decided to settle on the obvious truth. “Touching you.”

Shizuo’s brows drew further together, but he looked more confused than angry, baffled than pissed. “Why?”

Izaya just shrugged, his own breathing coming faster than it probably should be considering he’d barely moved. “Because I want to,” He said, surprising even himself with the honesty. 

Shizuo’s eyes widened a little, Izaya thought his cheeks might have reddened further too, but then he turned his face away to stare at the other side of the room instead. Izaya took a deep breath and pulled his hand back from Shizuo’s grip still holding it unthinking against his stomach, happy when the other only tightened his hold briefly before letting it go. Izaya made sure to brush Shizuo’s lower stomach and hip as his drew his hand back into himself and under his own blankets. 

He realised that what he was about to do could end very badly, but he’d be kicking himself later if he didn’t at least _try_. This was an opportunity he hadn’t even realised he _wanted_ , and he couldn’t pass it up even at the risk of Shizuo breaking his nose. With an overwhelming amount of heat and anticipation driving him to what he thought must be _madness_ , Izaya slid himself completely down under his blankets while Shizuo was still looking away. He moved as slowly and carefully as he could, crawling under the material to fully cross the line between his bed and Shizuo’s by lifting the edge of the other’s covers and moving from his own to underneath the other boy’s instead. 

Izaya probably hadn’t been as subtle as he’d been hoping he would, because before he’d even managed to slip fully under the other’s blankets, Shizuo’s voice — muffled by the weight of the covers — sounded from above him. “H-hey!” He stuttered, “The hell are you doi—”

Izaya slid each of his hands up Shizuo’s thighs, cutting off the other’s question like he’d just severed his vocal cords. He pushed Shizuo’s legs apart to make enough space for him to lay between them on his stomach, grateful Shizuo was surprised enough he let them part willingly. His eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness he’d surrounded himself in, enough so that he was able to make out Shizuo’s chest rising and falling fast as the other boy pushed himself up onto his elbows.

“ _Izaya,_ ” He finally hissed, still trying to keep his voice low. “What the fuck is wrong wi—”

This time Shizuo cut himself off with a startled groan as Izaya leaned forward to lick a long stripe up the outline of his half hard cock in his pants. The sound was followed by the muffled slap of skin on skin, like Shizuo had quickly pressed a hand over his mouth to forcibly keep his moan from spilling out. Izaya smirked, gripping the other’s hips with trembling hands before tipping forward again to press his mouth to Shizuo’s erection. He could feel it filling out under his lips, the blood rushing down to it with a speed that kind of surprised him. He ran his mouth along it, teeth grazing the cotton quickly becoming taught. Shizuo was breathing hard, every place Izaya touched on his body was tense, but he wasn’t pulling away, or reaching down to push Izaya off, and when Izaya sucked hard at the head of Shizuo’s cock through the fabric of his sweatpants, his hips twitched forward like he’d been trying to hold them back. 

Izaya’s shaky laugh puffed soft over Shizuo under him. His own cock was already swollen heavy and hot between his legs, despite him having completely ignored it in favour of Shizuo’s own. The absolute need that filled him at the thought of this, of having Shizuo’s skin under his hands, under his lips, of making him moan like no one had before, was frightening. He wanted to consume Shizuo, to have Shizuo consume _him._ He wanted to narrow down the other’s world until it was just the two of them in it, the way it had always been when they were together, the way it always _should_ be. 

Izaya licked another long stripe from the base of Shizuo’s clothed clock to the tip, and then he slid his hands up from the other’s hips to curl his fingers into the elastic waistband of his sweatpants. He let them stay there for a moment, making his intentions crystal clear and giving Shizuo the chance to stop him. He held his breath, waiting for the other’s voice to ring out over him, but Shizuo stayed silent save for his muffled panting, and after a few seconds of painful waiting, he dug his feet into the mattress and lifted his hips a little. Izaya sucked in a breath of much needed air at Shizuo’s offer, hastily pulling on the waistband of his pants and underwear to draw them down over his raised hips and ass before letting them sit around his thighs. Shizuo dropped back to the bed once they were out of the way and Izaya stared at what he could make out of Shizuo’s erection curving up towards his stomach. He licked his lips and leant forward to drag his tongue along the length of it again, this time without any barriers between them.

He heard Shizuo gasp — if the other’s hand was still pressed to his mouth, it wasn’t doing much good. Once he reached the tip, Izaya wrapped his lips around the head and sucked. Shizuo’s hips twitched again, and this time a burst of bitter liquid bloomed over Izaya’s tongue. Shizuo tasted good, it was the only thought Izaya had room for in his head as he sucked again in search for more of it, working his way down to bring more of the other’s cock into his mouth. 

Shizuo was big enough that Izaya’s jaw was stretched wide and aching by the time he came close to the base. He wrapped his fingers around what he couldn’t reach and began moving his hand and head up and down in tandem, keeping this cheeks hollowed and his lips tight; each time he brought his mouth up, he sucked hard at the head of the other’s dick.

Shizuo’s breathing was irregular, Izaya could feel the other’s thighs tensing every time he twisted his fingers around the base. When Izaya flicked his tongue over Shizuo’s slit, his hips jolted forward and pushed his cock deeper into Izaya’s mouth. Izaya moved his free hand to grip one side of the other’s hip and push it down into the bed, not that he thought it would do much good if Shizuo _really_ didn’t want to listen to him. But maybe he did, because Shizuo’s shaky hips stayed there, and as a reward Izaya relaxed his throat and took as much of Shizuo into his mouth as he felt like he could without gagging. When he swallowed around it, _Izaya_ was rewarded by the sound of Shizuo’s low moan. 

It was getting harder to breath, between the warmth of Shizuo’s body and the heat of the air from Izaya’s lungs, he felt like he was starting to suffocate trapped under the weight of the blankets, but he kept going, breathing deep through his nose as he massaged Shizuo with long strokes of his tongue. 

The blankets rustled above him and Izaya flinched at the feel of Shizuo’s hand dipping down under them to touch Izaya’s head. He half expected Shizuo to push him off or yank him away, but his fingers just wound into the back of Izaya’s hair with surprising gentleness, holding him without pushing or pulling, or forcing Izaya down further. A small sliver of light and fresh air had made its way through where Shizuo’s arm was lifting the covers ever so slightly. The only thing Izaya thought would have made make this better was if there were no covers at all, if he could see Shizuo’s body clearly, if he could look up at Shizuo’s face staring down at him. 

Izaya began moving faster, sucking harder, rubbing and twisting his hand around the base of Shizuo’s cock. When more of that bitter taste layered itself over his tongue, and Shizuo’s thighs under him began to tremble, with a wet pop, Izaya pulled back and off the other’s arousal entirely. Shizuo’s hand tightened in his hair to the point where Izaya felt like gritting his teeth, but he didn’t force Izaya back down, or follow his retreating mouth with his hips. Izaya pressed a wet kiss to the other’s hip, teeth scraping over the bone, and listened to Shizuo goddamn _whimper_ at the contact. Izaya squeezed his own legs together in the hopes it might stop his own erection from aching to the point of pain. It didn’t. Arousal was eating him alive, inside and out. He felt like he was drunk, felt like he was high — if desire was a drug he’d have probably been be considered both. 

Pushing Shizuo’s T-shirt up his chest with one hand, Izaya kissed his way up the other’s hip and onto his stomach, feeling his abs tense reflexively under his lips. He’d just reached the bottom of Shizuo’s ribs, fingers dancing over the bare skin of the other’s thigh, when Shizuo’s hand unwound itself from his hair and wrapped tight around one of his wrists instead, pulling with what felt like no effort at all to haul Izaya up his body and out of the covers. 

Izaya wanted to gasp for fresh air, but he didn’t dare breathe with Shizuo so close to him. One of his hands was still caught in Shizuo’s grip, and the other was pressed into the mattress beside Shizuo’s shoulder, holding himself up to look down at Shizuo under him. The dark of the room felt so much lighter after being under the covers, Izaya could clearly see the expression on Shizuo’s face, could watch the moonlight play over his furrowed brows and crimson cheeks and parted lips with satisfying clarity. Izaya wondered what kind of expression he was wearing on his own face, if what Shizuo was staring at now with such intensity was the arousal flexing his thighs spread open around Shizuo’s waist, or if it was the fear tightening each of his own hands into fists. Blonde hair splayed out on his pillow, Shizuo spared more than a few moments looking up at Izaya like he couldn’t understand what he was seeing, and then he licked his lips, and the hand not holding Izaya’s wrist moved to grip the back of his neck, and Shizuo pulled to bring Izaya forward and press their mouths together.

It took Izaya a few seconds to close his eyes, as startled as he was at having the feel of Shizuo’s lips — soft and warm and unfairly pliant — under his own. Once his thoughts cleared he kissed back, moving his lips over Shizuo’s while his heart thudded painfully hard in his chest. The kiss was too careful, too gentle, to be something between the two of them. Shizuo was a little clumsy, like he wasn’t quite sure what he was doing but was determined to do his best anyway, and it made Izaya’s breath catch in his throat, it made him kiss back _harder_ , forcing more pressure onto Shizuo’s mouth, and using his tongue to trace the other’s lower lip. Shizuo’s mouth parted on instinct and Izaya took advantage of the surprise to lick inside his mouth and stroke his tongue over Shizuo’s own. Shizuo was hesitant, tongue shying back until Izaya did it again and coaxed it forward. It was messy, and inelegant, and everything Izaya had never known he’d ever wanted. 

The grip on Izaya’s wrist finally went slack and then disappeared completely. Shizuo moved his hand to hesitantly graze Izaya’s hip and waist like he wasn’t quite sure where he was allowed to put it. But when Izaya shifted to remove the support of his hand on the mattress and let his body press flush to Shizuo’s beneath him, Shizuo’s fingers found a sudden grip on the fabric of his jumper over his back. He huffed a startled breath into Izaya’s mouth when the new position meant Izaya’s cock pressed against his stomach. Izaya moved down a little, shifted so that when he rolled his hips forward it ground his owning throbbing erection onto Shizuo’s bare one beneath him. Shizuo moaned into his mouth, both of his hands flying down to grasp hard at his hips. 

Izaya felt like his chest was going to explode, he felt like everywhere Shizuo touched was going to blister and burn even through the weight of his clothes. And so in a burst of desperate heat, and probably poor judgement, Izaya pulled back from the kiss to hover over Shizuo’s red-slashed cheeks and blurt, “Do you want to fuck me?”

Shizuo’s eyes went comically wide, his face began turning the colour of his kiss-swollen lips. Breathing hard, and now from more than just arousal, Izaya watched Shizuo splutter, mouth opening and closing like his brain had short-circuited. “W-what?” 

Izaya frowned. He didn’t think it was that difficult a question to understand. 

“I- I can’t, I—”

“You can,” Izaya said, cutting off the other’s stuttering. He shrugged to hide the way he was starting to feel a little self conscious. He wasn’t sure if ‘I can’t’ meant Shizuo didn’t want to, or meant he didn’t know _how_. Either way he wasn’t going to hold it against him if he said no. Izaya pulled back further, swallowing before he opened his mouth to speak again, “But only if you want to.”

Shizuo held his gaze for a moment, then he turned to look away from Izaya and at their friends sleeping next to them instead, only a few metres off and one too-loud moan away from consciousness. Izaya had kind of forgotten they were there at all. 

It would be pretty awful for Shinra to wake up on his birthday and find two of his best friends fucking right beside him. If Izaya was a good friend he wouldn’t even be thinking of doing this, but, then again, if Izaya was a good friend he’d have gotten Shinra a birthday present, and maybe put a little more effort into not letting him get shot today. Izaya wasn’t a good person because, if he was, he wouldn’t be flushing hotter, flushing _harder_ , at the thought of doing this where he was, at the fear of getting caught. 

He watched Shizuo’s throat move on a swallow, and then watched him turn away from their friends to flick his hesitant gaze up at Izaya over him. “I want to,” He whispered, eyes dark with lust even though his fingers trembled where they were still gripping his hips. Izaya sucked in a breath, felt it fill out the space of his too tight chest and flutter in his stomach, and then he leant back down to press his mouth to Shizuo’s, their lips slotting together like they’d been practicing for weeks and not a few minutes. 

Shizuo’s hands moved from his hips to slip under the hem of his jumper and roam over the skin of his back, pulling Izaya down until they couldn’t be pressed any closer if they tried. Izaya went back to rolling his hips against Shizuo’s, gasping each time Shizuo pushed his own up to meet him — more often now that he was getting comfortable, building the confidence to let his hands explore Izaya’s body without prompting. On one particularly rough grind of his hips, Shizuo let a hand slip down to grip Izaya’s ass, the other one still stroking up over his spine. Izaya moaned over Shizuo’s lips, arching his back to push his ass into Shizuo’s grip on it. Shizuo’s hold tightened, fingers digging into soft flesh through the barrier of his shorts.

With one last lingering slide of his lips, Izaya pulled back from the kiss and pushed himself up onto his hands. They didn’t have time to waste; one of their friends might suddenly wake, or Shizuo might change his mind, or Izaya might accidentally come in his pants — all three possibilities becoming more likely the longer they lingered. 

He ducked one hand under the covers and pushed at his shorts. The way he was straddling Shizuo’s hips and also holding himself up made it a little difficult, but when Shizuo caught on to what he was doing, he slipped his own thumbs into the waistband of Izaya’s shorts and pushed them over his ass and down his thighs. Izaya had to lift each leg so Shizuo could get them past his knees, and then he kicked them the rest of the way off, leaving them to disappear somewhere down by the bottom of the bed. 

Shizuo’s hands immediately went back to his bare ass, sliding both up the backs of his thighs and then over the soft curve of each cheek. Izaya shivered, so aroused he felt like he was feverish. A part of him wanted to just drop his weight back down onto Shizuo’s own, to press themselves together and grind his cock against the other’s until they both saw stars. But he also wanted more than that, and hell if he was going to half ass an opportunity he might never have again.

“Give me your hand,” Izaya whispered, moving to sit up on Shizuo’s lap and let the blankets fall to pool down by the back of his ass. It was a risky position, both of them mostly bared to whoever might decide to look, but Shizuo didn’t protest it, and adrenaline was pulsing harder through Izaya’s veins.

“Why?” Shizuo asked, suspicious even as he moved to lift his hand up to where Izaya was holding out his own. Izaya answered by wrapping his fingers into a hold around the other’s wrist and then bringing the tips of Shizuo’s fingers to his mouth, taking two at once onto his tongue and wrapping his lips around them. Shizuo made a surprised sound as Izaya began to suck them, running his tongue over and between each long digit to fully coat them in his saliva. Some of it dripped down over the back of Shizuo’s hand and onto Izaya’s own grasping fingers, but he didn’t stop, only pulled back to take a third finger into his mouth and graze his teeth along the tips of them. Shizuo’s eyes were glazed like Izaya had gone back to sucking on his cock instead of just his hand. They lit a new flame of desperation low in his belly that made him pull the fingers free from his mouth and draw them back behind himself instead. He replaced his hand on the mattress beside Shizuo’s head, letting it take his weight as he leaned forward.

Shizuo seemed to get the message when his hand neared Izaya’s ass, and Izaya let go of his wrist when slick fingers gently nudged between his cheeks. He huffed a breath as Shizuo met hot skin; it was only the tip of one finger rubbing against his entrance but it still made him shudder. With his other hand now free, Izaya pressed it over the other side of Shizuo’s shoulder, using his leverage from both arms to push back against Shizuo’s finger in silent encouragement. Shizuo’s brows were still furrowed, his lips still parted, but both looked to be more from concentration this time, rather than the confusion Izaya’d seen there before. 

They held each other’s gaze for an intense number of seconds, and then Shizuo pressed his finger up into the heat of Izaya’s body, and Izaya had to bite his lip with his eyes squeezed shut to keep from groaning out. The finger inside him stilled, offering no more than that first wet slide, and so Izaya opened his eyes to look down at Shizuo under him.

The eyes he met were surprisingly soft. Shizuo’s free hand tangled into his hair and pulled down. “Come here,” He said. Izaya capitulated to the pull, giving over the support of his arms to lay himself flush against Shizuo again instead. The position forced more of a curve into his back, making the angle of Shizuo’s finger inside him shift and slide the slightest bit deeper. Shizuo caught him in a kiss the same time he began moving his hand, finger thrusting back and forth in a slow, lazy rhythm that match the unhurried slide of his lips. Izaya sighed into the kiss, eyes closed as he focused on feel on Shizuo under him, Shizuo inside him. Each time the other thrust forward, Izaya pushed his hips back to meet him. 

When on one drive of Shizuo's hand, a second finger nudged beside the first, both pushing in to stretch his body wide, Izaya had to break the kiss and drop his face into Shizuo’s neck instead, muffling his open-mouthed moan in the collar of the other’s T-shirt. Shizuo kept thrusting his fingers, with more speed now that Izaya’s body had relaxed around them. There was still a bit of a burn, the wet from Izaya’s mouth not providing the same friction-free slide a regular lube might have, but Izaya didn’t care. His cock was still heavy and full between his legs, the head of it brushing Shizuo’s stomach with each forward jolt of his hips. As a third finger forced its way inside him, the hand in Izaya’s hair held him steady where he was panting against Shizuo’s throat.

The heat inside him was building too fast, so Izaya reached back to fumble for a hold around Shizuo’s wrist and pull his fingers free, hissing a little at the sudden loss. “Hold on,” He said, sitting up and shuffling down Shizuo’s body until he was settled between his legs again. He took the other’s erection into his mouth, flushed-dark and straining, working with his lips and tongue to cover it in as much saliva as he could. When it was dripping down into Shizuo’s balls, and the other’s thighs kept shifting under him restlessly, Izaya pulled back, wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his jumper, and slid his way back up Shizuo’s body to straddle his hips.

In the little light of the room, Shizuo’s eyes looked like they were blown black with lust. It was reassuring to know that he probably felt as eclipsed by heat as Izaya currently did. Reaching back with one hand to hold Shizuo’s cock and line it up against his entrance, the other hand pressed to steady himself over Shizuo’s chest, Izaya took a deep, shuddering breath and dropped his weight to sink down onto the other’s cock, holding his gaze all the while. 

Izaya watched Shizuo’s brows draw together, watched his lips part on a silent groan while his fingers dug in desperately at Izaya’s hips. “ _Fuck,_ ” Shizuo gasped, voice more high-pitched and breathy than Izaya had ever heard it. Izaya grit his teeth, even _with_ lube it would have been a challenge taking Shizuo to the hilt, but somehow he managed. Once his ass was pressed flush to Shizuo’s hips, Izaya gave himself a moment to adjust. He opened the eyes he hadn’t realised he’d closed when Shizuo’s hands moved under the hem of his jumper to grip bare hips instead of clothed ones, thumbs rubbing slow, gentle circles into the skin there. “Are you okay?” He asked, voice a low, breathless murmur so as to keep from waking their friends. 

Izaya nodded quickly, shifting from side to side and biting back a wince. Somehow, Shizuo was able to stay still long enough for Izaya to circle his hips, until the burn turned to an ache, turned to something that was starting to feel a little more pleasurable. Shizuo watched him all the while, gaze raking over Izaya’s spread thighs and heavy cock standing out from under the hem of his hoodie with an intensity that would have left him feeling self conscious if it wasn’t for the way Shizuo kept licking his lips like he was looking at a fine dessert. Izaya jerked when one of Shizuo’s hands wrapped around his aching cock, pulling up over it in a slow tug of friction. He couldn’t hold back the whine, but he did make sure to cover his mouth with the back of his hand in some distant thought of muffling it. 

He only let Shizuo draw his hand up over him once, twice, before he reached out to knock his touch away and leaned back down to tuck his face into the crook of Shizuo’s neck and press their bodies flush. It was a little more discrete than riding Shizuo from directly atop his lap. This way if someone happened to wake, Shizuo could pull the covers up Izaya’s back and conceal most of what they were doing from view. He told himself that was why he’d done it, even as he knew he’d just wanted to be closer, to be able to feel every shift of Shizuo’s body under him as he began pulling his hips forward and then pushing them back.

When Shizuo groaned at the first slide of his cock inside him, Izaya could feel it rumble in the other’s throat. His arms wrapped around Izaya’s back, holding him close as he began to move back and forth with a little more force. With each stroke of Shizuo inside him, Izaya’s breath caught in his throat. He was trying so hard to stay quiet, forehead pressed to Shizuo’s collar bone, hands gripping both of his shoulders, because he had a feeling that if he let himself moan the way he wanted to he wouldn’t be able to stop. 

The gasps and whimpers were a little more difficult to hold back, so Izaya let them puff warm against Shizuo’s shirt, punctuated by the slap of skin on skin, softer with the way he was pushing back with undulating rolls of his hips instead of bouncing up and down. It was getting too hot in his jumper, he could feel himself starting to sweat, but stopping long enough to take it off was a thought too hard to process. Shizuo was moving too now, thrusting up off the bed to meet each drive Izaya’s hips halfway. Izaya was getting dizzy, he wasn’t sure if it was because he’d stopped breathing or because he was breathing too much. He could barely hear past the blood pounding in his ears, so it was a good thing Shizuo apparently still did. Because when blankets began to rustle that weren’t their own, Izaya wouldn’t have payed it any mind if it weren’t for the way Shizuo stopped moving like someone had just cut his strings. 

Their breathing felt too loud now that they were still. The blankets rustled again and Shizuo moved with a burst of speed that left Izaya clutching hard to his shoulders. He rolled them both onto their sides and away from the potential view of their friends, using the width of his back to hide Izaya still pressed close to his chest. Shizuo freed one hand from around Izaya’s back to slowly and discreetly pull the blankets up over their shoulders. Izaya shimmied down the other’s body to bury himself further under the covers, until his face was tucked into Shizuo’s chest, but when the movement made him clench around Shizuo still inside him, and Shizuo’s fingers dig hard into where they were wrapped around his waist, he had to make himself stop. 

From where he was lying, Izaya could just see past Shizuo’s shoulder. And he watched on with equals part mortified fear and shameful arousal as Shinra groaned himself awake and sat up in his bed. He clutched tighter to Shizuo’s shoulders as the other rubbed his eyes. Even if Izaya was hidden, even if Shizuo’s futon was the last place anyone expected him to be hiding, surely Shinra would still notice his bed was empty, wonder where he’d disappeared to in the middle of the night. But Shinra barely spared a glance for the space around him as he got to his feet, leaving his glasses folded up by his pillow. Izaya watched him stumble off the mattress like he was still half asleep, dragging himself out of the lounge room and off down the hall. When the bathroom door closed, he released a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. 

Shizuo’s hips were shaking with the effort of keeping still and Izaya felt the urge to push back down on them like it was choking him. So he did, moving one leg over Shizuo’s hip and grinding down on him just to feel the way Shizuo instinctively pushed back, burying himself as deep as he could and pressing hard against Izaya’s prostate. “Ah,” Izaya whimpered into the other’s chest, thigh flexing over his hip. 

“ _God,_ ” Shizuo groaned, “ _Izaya._ ”

The sound of the toilet flushing came from down the hall, and Izaya couldn’t watch as Shinra stumbled his way back into the room, had to tuck his face into Shizuo’s throat just to try and quell some of the heat that felt like it was burning him inside out. He felt like he’d gotten harder too, if that was at all possible. He wondered if there was any way Shizuo’d noticed. 

Izaya listened to the thump of Shinra’s feet as he trudged his way back to bed, the rustle of blankets as he tucked himself back into the covers, and — after a few minutes of keeping painfully still, breath coming hard against Shizuo’s neck, Shizuo’s heart beating frantically against his own — he heard the soft sound of snoring as Shinra settled into sleep. He pulled back to look over Shizuo’s shoulder again and make sure Shinra was facing away from them, glad to find he was. “I think he’s asleep,” Izaya whispered.

Shizuo’s eyes were squeezed shut like he was in pain, but at the sound of Izaya speaking he opened them to twist and check over his shoulder. “What if he wakes up again?” He asked, turning back to meet Izaya’s gaze.

Izaya shook his head. “He won’t.” At Shizuo’s dubious look, he wound both of his hands into the other’s hair. “Just don’t be too loud,” He murmured, leaning forward to graze his lips along Shizuo’s jaw. That seemed to have done the trick; got Shizuo to huff an exhale that brushed over the side of Izaya’s face, got him to tighten his grip on Izaya’s waist and begin restlessly shifting his hips. 

The position they were in — both on their sides, Izaya’s leg thrown over Shizuo’s hip to keep them pressed close — made it difficult for Izaya to do anything in the way of moving. He had to rely on the drive of Shizuo’s own hips up into his, and the grip of the other’s hands on his waist to hold him steady for each breathless thrust. They started small and slow at first, both of them afraid of making too much noise, but after maybe a minute passed, Shizuo began to find a rhythm for the snap of his hips, coming sharper now and each with more force. 

It was harder to stifle his noises like this, with each of Shizuo’s thrusts knocking the breath from his lungs and the coherency from his thoughts. Even with his mouth closed, whimpers still slipped free. Shizuo tried to swallow most of them, tipping close to press lips and tongue to Izaya’s mouth, to kiss Izaya ‘till he felt like he could barely breathe. It was overwhelming; having the taste of Shizuo, having the _feel_ of him, until Izaya had to pull back from the kiss and leave their foreheads pressed together instead, lips still close enough to be gasping for air straight from the other’s lungs. 

It was strangely intimate, vulnerable in a way Izaya had never felt before, with Shizuo’s intense, heavy lidded stare locked onto his own. It made him feel like he was being looked _through_ , until even Izaya couldn’t tell what Shizuo might have been seeing. All he could do was hold on tight to the other’s hair and stare back, chest swelling and stomach fluttering. Izaya could feel Shizuo’s hands at his waist move to push his jumper up his chest and bare the pale expanse of his skin to the other’s moonlit view. He shivered as a hand slid over his stomach and up his ribs, grazing over purple bruises with an almost tender care. When Shizuo’s fingers wrapped around the side of his rib cage, thumb settled over the dark of the bruise he’d personally placed there, Izaya felt another burst of heat flare low in his stomach. 

Shizuo pressed down with his thumb and Izaya choked on air, lips parted for a moan that came with no sound. He knew Shizuo was watching him, had a clear view of his every minute reaction, but Izaya couldn’t bring himself to care, couldn’t remember why he’d ever thought he _should._ There was just the heat and the pressure, both coiling tighter inside him until he felt like he was going to burst. 

“Izaya, _god_ ,” Shizuo groaned like the words drew pain. “You’re so fucking hot.” The hand not holding intermittent pressure against Izaya’s bruise dragged down over his stomach instead and wrapped itself around his leaking cock. 

Izaya whimpered; at the touch, at the words. “ _Shizu-chan._ ” Shizuo pulled up over his cock and Izaya swore his vision flickered at the edges. “Don’t stop,” He whispered. If he was allowed to speak any louder he thought it probably would have been a sob. 

Shizuo shook his head frantically, sweat-damp hair tangling with Izaya’s own. “Never,” He said. “I never wanna stop.” He used his weight to tip Izaya further onto the mattress and press his body down, gaining more leverage and force for his thrusts, each one pressing with unflinching accuracy against his prostate. Izaya’s thigh tightened around Shizuo’s hip. The hand stroking him sped up its pace. And when Shizuo’s thumb pressed down hard against the bruise over Izaya’s ribs once more, Izaya’s hips jerked, his eyes squeezed shut, and Shizuo’s hand left his side to cover his mouth in a whip-quick blur, just in time to muffle Izaya’s open mouthed moan as he came over the other’s still-stroking fingers and around his cock.

Izaya could only moan and whimper behind the cover of Shizuo’s hand as white hot pleasure sparked from his toes through to his fingers still tangled in the other’s hair. The feeling of Shizuo’s own hips stuttering against him, and the heat of the other’s release filling him was something he noted distantly, through the blurry haze that had draped itself over his body and stopped him from being able to move. Or maybe that was Shizuo, slumped down bonelessly atop him, chest still rising and falling fast against Izaya’s own. Either way Izaya laid still as he caught his breath, as overwhelming pleasure receded into something satisfied and drowsy.

It took a minute for Shizuo to pull back and then pull out, the drag of friction against Izaya’s sore body making him hiss. Shizuo flopped onto his back beside Izaya, their shoulders pressed close in the small bed. “The hell was that?” The other boy mumbled up at the ceiling, running a shaky hand through his hair. 

Izaya closed his eyes and smiled. “That was Shizu-chan losing his virginity.” He waited for the impending meltdown of Shizuo realising just who he’d lost his virginity _to,_ but it never seemed to come. Izaya opened his eyes again to stare at Shizuo beside him — cheeks warm, mouth still parted on his breathing — and then he looked away. He could feel the mess they’d both made sticky over his stomach and between his thighs. Shuffling down on the mattress and stretching as far as he could, Izaya used his toes to try and fish his shorts out from where they’d been pushed down to the bottom of the bed. He pulled his underwear out from the mess of fabric and used them to clean his stomach and thighs as best he could before tossing them aside and pulling just his shorts on instead.

“But…” Izaya heard Shizuo speak beside him, eyes still glazed over like he was in a daze. “But it was really good.”

Even though he wasn’t looking at him, Izaya fixed the other with a raised brow. “It’s supposed to be,” He said blandly, wondering if what shizuo was _really_ struggling with was the fact that it had been really good with _him_. Shizuo didn’t speak again and Izaya wondered if he was supposed to leave. He decided he couldn’t be bothered; if Shizuo wanted him to move, he’d have to pick him up and carry him. 

Izaya looked up at the moonlight paying over the ceiling, watched it dance and swim each time a car drove past on the street outside. When Shizuo shifted onto his side Izaya dropped his gaze to meet the other boy’s instead, watching Shizuo watch him with a strange expression on his face — confused, maybe, and a little bit conflicted. Izaya held himself very still when Shizuo reached out to stroke a piece of hair back behind his ear — the touch so gentle it was almost ticklish — and he closed his eyes when Shizuo leant down to kiss him, so soft and slow time seemed to spend a moment standing still. Their lips lingered when Shizuo pulled back, just for a gentle brush, and it took another moment for Izaya to remember to open his eyes. He immediately turned to press his face against Shizuo’s chest and wrap an arm around his waist.

“Izaya…” Shizuo’s voice was a nothing more than a murmur, but Izaya could hear the demand for answers he didn’t have behind it. He tightened his arm around the other’s waist.

“Shut up, Shizu-chan.”

Izaya wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but Shizuo wrapping an arm around his back and pulling him closer definitely wasn’t it. “Okay,” Shizuo said, settling in a little more comfortably against his pillow. “Night.”

Izaya huffed a breath against the other’s shirt. “Goodnight,” He whispered. And then he closed his eyes, and let sleep pull him down with Shizuo close beside him. 

……………………………………………………………..

Shinra woke early.

It was a habit he’d never quite been able to quell, even on the weekends. But as he rubbed his eyes and looked out to his left, Shinra wondered if perhaps he was _still_ asleep, if he was only dreaming the golden glow of light spilling in from the window and out over the blankets of his bed, because that was the only reasonable explanation he had for what he was seeing. 

The mattress beside him was empty, sheets mussed and pillow off-centre, but the bed beside _that_ was more than full. Shinra rubbed his face once more and then scrambled to put his glasses on, just to make sure his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him. They weren't. Under the covers, huddled close and curled into each other like baby rabbits, Shizuo and Izaya slept. 

Shinra gaped at the sight before him. Last night he’d wished for them to get along, to be able to spend each day the way they just had, his birthday or not. “Wow,” He sighed with a slow spreading smile, “My birthday wishes almost never come true.” 

Careful not to make too much sound as he grabbed his phone and crawled from one mattress to the next, Shinra opened up the camera and hovered over his friends. 

_This will be proof, Izaya. For the next time you try to tell me you can’t get along._


End file.
